1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a verification apparatus, which certify the integrity of image data, and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data sensed by a digital camera or the like may be altered using, for example, image-edit software. To accomplish this, a method as disclosed in reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,294 is known. According to this reference, a digital camera holds secret information unique to it in advance, and performs signature processing for image data using the secret information inside the digital camera. After image sensing, verification can be done using the signature information.
Though the technique of the reference can verify whether an image is altered, it is impossible to specify the altered portion of the image.